


Как приручить Лиса или Самого главного глазами не увидишь

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deleted Scenes, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Wilder - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Merritt McKinney - Freeform, Merritt/Jack, Mini, NC-17, Now You See Me - Freeform, PWP, PWP without Porn, R, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка первой близости Мерритта и Джека, начало их отношений, под ассоциации с человеком и Лисом из "Маленького Принца"





	

_…Зорко одно лишь сердце. Самого главного глазами не увидишь. (с)*_

 

Сначала Мерритту безумно не понравилось предложение Дилана: приютить у себя Джека Уайлдера казалось шагом рискованным, нереализуемым и чреватым последствиями. К тому же отношения Мерритта и Джека и без того не были простыми: сначала МакКинни проникся к младшему из Всадников отеческими чувствами, а потом на той же волне принялся довольно жёстко подтрунивать над ним, хотя намного реже, чем над Атласом. После финального шоу и встречи команды в парке, где «погибший» Джек открыл друзьям ворота, их отношения с Мерриттом вновь наладились: двадцатипятилетний Уайлдер доказал, чего стоит и заслужил уважения. И всё же оба иллюзиониста ощущали дискомфорт при мысли о соседстве.

Мерритт не знал, как и о чём общаться с парнем, с которым теперь предстояло видеться каждый день один на один, а Джек ощущал себя гостем нежеланным и навязанным насильно. Однако в робких попытках придерживаться мира они внезапно поладили, разговорились и довольно быстро привыкли друг к другу. МакКинни проникся к юноше ещё большей симпатией: теперь он наслаждался его обществом, хитрющей улыбкой и наивными попытками воришки облапошить себя.

– Верни бумажник, – сказал как-то вечером МакКинни, не отрываясь от газеты. Он сидел на диване, закинув ноги на стол, и даже не смотрел на Джека, который вошёл в зал со стаканчиком мороженного в руках.

– Но… – растерялся тот. – Я его ещё не брал!

Мерритт вскинул на гостя задумчивый взгляд и улыбнулся. Угадал, но немного раньше времени, такое бывало. 

– Но хотел, – сказал он.

– Хотел, – Джек тут же отставил мороженое и плюхнулся на диван, испытующе смотря на МакКинни. – Чтобы…

– Чтобы посмотреть, как быстро я обнаружу пропажу, не подходя к пиджаку, где лежал тот самый бумажник, – ответил за него Мерритт, продолжая разгадывать кроссворд. – Малыш, ну я же не попугай и не циркач, хватит играть с моими способностями.

Он всё же поднял взгляд на Джека, несколько укоризненный и осуждающий. Не помогло: юнец горел интересом, который невозможно было заглушить, реши даже Мерритт поругаться. 

– Да как ты это делаешь? – настойчиво и в очередной раз спросил Джек. – Я что-то делаю, а ты уже в курсе. Я даже ещё не сделал, а ты всё равно уже всё знаешь! Так не бывает.

Мерритт тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой: осадил бы парня, да не выйдет, привязался к нему и стал ощущать подобие ответственности. Уайлдер бессовестно подкупал своим позитивом и чистейшей любознательностью. Вот ирония: воришка, но душой и сердцем оказался чист, хотя и небезгрешен.

– Я могу попробовать тебя научить, – сказал МакКинни, прежде чем понял, что именно предложил. 

Однако глаза Джека уже загорелись огоньком, и он энергично закивал. Уайлдер тоже привязался к Мерритту и по-своему полюбил его, впрочем, как и остальных Всадников. У Джека было мало друзей, ещё меньше тех, кто относился к нему с теплотой и заботой. Мерритт оказался из таких: немного грубый на словах, но на деле едва ли не пушистый добрейший мишка. И Джек уже знал, что в какой-то мере манипулирует им.

– Ой, только не строй мне глазки, – поморщился МакКинни, однако Уайлдер состроил жалобную моську, а затем рассмеялся. – Ох глупый… ладно, слушай внимательно!

Конечно же, у Джека не получалось. Однако усердия ему было не занимать: он тренировался даже когда оставался один дома. Не сдавался и Мерритт: он тренировал паренька, обучал его, и вскоре Джек стал угадывать загаданные МакКинни карты. Восторгу парнишки не было предела, отчего Мерритт и сам ощущал приливы позитива и радости. 

 

_Узнать можно только те вещи, которые приручишь, — сказал Лис. — У людей уже не хватает времени что-либо узнавать. Они покупают вещи готовыми в магазинах. Но ведь нет таких магазинов, где торговали бы друзьями, и потому люди больше не имеют друзей._

 

В какой момент всё переменилось, Мерритт не понял и сам. Просто однажды он уловил на себе тот самый необычный взгляд. Джек смотрел на него, и в себе Мерритт так же нашёл этот самый интерес. Ситуация обещала стать опасной.

И вот спустя три месяца их совместного проживания она достигла апогея.

 

_И ты мне не нужен. И я тебе тоже не нужен. Я для тебя всего только лис, точно такой же, как сто тысяч других лисиц. Но если ты меня приручишь, мы станем нужны друг другу. Ты будешь для меня единственным в целом свете. И я буду для тебя один в целом свете. (с)_

 

Джек вернулся домой только посреди ночи. Мерритт не ложился и ждал его всё это время, зная, что обычно его младший товарищ не задерживается и предупреждает об отсутствии. Чтобы выяснить ситуацию, МакКинни решительно приблизился к вошедшему в прихожку парню и принялся его отчитывать:

– Ты на часы давно смотрел? Что мы говорили о безопасности, Джек? Ты обещал предупреждать и не… ты пьян?

Уайлдера немного повело. Лениво скинув ботинки, он поднял на МакКинни растерянный взгляд и внезапно поддался вперёд, обхватывая его за шею и приникая к губам нетерпеливым поцелуем. Объятие было столь крепкое, что Мерритт непроизвольно обнял Уайлдера за талию и не сразу понял, что уже целует в ответ. Это было подобно взаимному опьянению. Руки Мерритта уже скользили по спине Джека, пальцы сжимали ткань тёмной куртки, а Уайлдер, тяжело дыша, отстранился, но тут же ткнулся носом в шею мужчины. Он дрожал, а его руки робко сжимали чужие плечи; Мерритт расслышал тихое:

– Прости.

Парень растерялся и ощутил свою вину за этот порыв. Конечно же, теперь он был напуган тем, что натворил. 

– Всё нормально, – ответил Мерритт и крепко обнял Джека, желая успокоить его.

Он мог прекратить всё это прямо сейчас, но страсть, вспыхнувшая искрами, разгоралась всё сильнее с каждой секундой. Щиты благоразумия, как и невинность объятий, рушились, увлекая за собой вчера ещё друзей и напарников.

Джек тяжело дышал и явно заводился всё сильнее. Он потёрся о Мерритта всем телом, и МакКинни понял, что пропал. Отстранив от себя парня, он поцеловал его в щёку, затем в уголок губ, обхватывая ладонями вспыхнувшее румянцем лицо.

– Останови меня, пока не поздно… – прошептал МакКинни в самые губы Уайлдера.

– Нет, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил Джек и сжал пальцы менталиста. – Не дождёшься.

Темнота обволакивала комнату, и лишь отсветы с улиц служили слабым источником света. Мерритт стянул с Джека куртку, отбросил её в сторону, вовлёк парня в поцелуй и потянул его к кровати. Однако Уайлдер оттолкнул мужчину, так, что тот упал на кровать, а Джек стянул футболку, обнажая красивый подтянутый торс. Он красноречиво глянул на МакКинни, словно подчёркивая, что даёт себя добровольно, и подался вперёд, устраиваясь на коленях любовника.

Действия Джека были всё ещё робкими, поэтому Мерритт обхватил руками его бёдра и притянул парня к себе, усаживая удобнее. Уайлдер непривычно ощущал себя на чужих коленях, а потому устроил руки на плечах партнёра, словно ища дополнительную опору. В комнате было тихо и лишь напряжённое дыхание Джека нарушало этот покой. В темноте парнишка явно ощущал себя увереннее, чем если бы был зажжён свет, а потому Мерритт решился на минуту откровений.

– У тебя были мужчины? – спросил он, водя пальцами по обнажённой спине и дразня невесомыми прикосновениями.

– Были, – отозвался Джек, ощущая, как по спине пробежали мурашки от приятной ласки. – Ты не причинишь мне боли.

Мерритт улыбнулся: ему понравилось, что оба они адекватны и обоюдно отвечают за решения и поступки. Они возобновили поцелуи, и Мерритт скользнул ладонями по гибкой спине. Джек не сдерживал стоны удовольствия, выгибался и покусывал губы мужчины, продолжая дразнить даже в порыве страсти. Его ловкие пальцы уже избавили МакКинни от рубашки, и Мерритт упал на кровать, утягивая парня следом, а затем перевернулся, подминая Джека под себя. Он навис над Уайлдером, смотря в опьянённые желанием глаза и рассматривая припухшие от поцелуев влажные губы. Нежно проведя пальцами по груди Джека, задевая соски, Мерритт скользнул к его джинсам, ненавязчиво и деликатно, словно спрашивая разрешения. Уайлдер сам опустил руки, расстегнул джинсы и попытался приспустить их, однако МакКинни поймал его за запястье, поднёс ладонью к губам и поцеловал.

– Не торопись, – произнёс он, улыбнувшись. – Я сам.

– Хорошо, – Джек расслабился и опустил взгляд. 

Мерритт чуть приспустил джинсы Уайлдера, скользнул пальцами по явно выпирающим тазобедренным косточкам, заставляя парнишку нетерпеливо поёрзать. Забавно было наблюдать, как в нём противостоят друг другу робость и страсть, интерес и нетерпение.

Вскоре они уже оба были почти обнажены. Последний элемент одежды, бельё, оставался лишь на Джеке, и МакКинни, продолжая ласкать губами ключицы и грудь любовника, стянул его довольно неспешно, словно разворачивая дорогой подарок. К его удивлению, Джек после этого накрыл себя и его покрывалом, словно это должно было как-то дополнительно защитить их обоих. Мерритт не спешил, он ласкал губами и укусами шею молодого любовника, поглаживал чужие ноги и дразнил щекоткой низ его живота. Джек прикрыл глаза, растворяясь во всех этих ощущениях, и застонал громче, лаская руками своего мужчину в ответ. Он ощущал перекаты мышц на его спине, заводил руку вниз, гладя твёрдый пресс. Джек и раньше знал, что у Мерритта отличная фигура, но ощущать это в темноте было наивысшим блаженством.

– Лично я спешить не собираюсь, – прошептал МакКинни, кусая мочку уха Джека.

– Садист… – недовольно выдохнул Уайлдер, уже изнемогая от желания близости.

Мерритт усмехнулся. Он знал, что за последний год у паренька точно никого не было, а в последние три месяца он и без того пожирал менталиста взглядом. 

– Тогда позволь, я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя не разочаровать, – поцеловал его скулу Мерритт.

Он перевернул Джека на живот, прошёлся дорожкой поцелуев по плечам, и его любовник от подобного зашёлся дрожью. Мерритт погладил гибкую поясницу, опустил ладонь на крепкие ягодицы и чуть сжал, демонстрируя свою властность.

– Прекрати, – прошептал Джек и двинул бёдрами навстречу, словно прося о большем.

Мерритт награждал его россыпью поцелуев вперемешку с укусами, дразнил поглаживаниями тело до появления испарины, и лишь после он скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц. Джек сжал пальцами простынь и откинулся на грудь любовника, задевая бедром его член. 

– Засранец, – усмехнулся Мерритт.

Тишину теперь разбавляли звуки сминаемых простыней, стоны и вскрики. Джек податливо вскидывал бёдра, принимая в себя любовника, и крепко обнимал его за шею. Поцелуи и ласки стали хаотичными и грубыми, МакКинни срывался, пьянея от сумасшедшей близости и страсти. Он всё ещё держал в сознании тот момент, когда Джек податливо развёл перед ним ноги и отдался ему так доверчиво и страстно.

Двигаясь в рваном и грубом ритме, Мерритт наслаждался прекрасным телом и сладковатым запахом Джека. Было темно, но он представлял, как искажаются от страсти черты его красивого лица. Уайлдер и сам сорвался, энергично двигаясь навстречу, обнимая и целуя любовника, притягивая его ближе и отдаваясь до конца, без остатка. От нетерпения или по неопытности он кончил первым, зайдясь в сладостных и болезных спазмах. Мерритт улыбнулся: молодость всегда была прекрасна. Сам он кончил позже, завершив последние резкие толчки и упав рядом с любовником, притягивая его к себе и еще недолго дразня поцелуями, пока тот не ткнулся носом в его шею, желая уснуть.

 

_Ты навсегда в ответе за всех, кого приручил. (с)_

 

Наутро Джека в постели уже не оказалось. Мерритт принял душ и стал ждать, пока вернётся его любовник. Тот не появился даже к вечеру. Тогда МакКинни оделся и направился в бар неподалёку, зная, что порой его друг проводит там время. Мерритт нашёл Джека в компании незнакомого молодого человека. Они о чём-то весело болтали, и МакКинни, довольно быстро всё поняв, приблизился к ним.

– Джек! – заулыбался он и хлопнул парня по плечу. – А я тебя заждался дома!

Уайлдер обернулся с самым изумлённым выражением лица из всех возможных. Его дружок быстро капитулировал со словами: «Мог бы и сказать, что у тебя кто-то есть!», а Джек едва ли не вскипел от злости.

– Что ты творишь? – прошипел он. – Мерритт, то, что было ночью…

– То было, – кивнул МакКинни, подхватил парня под руку и выволок его на улицу. – Ты что же думал? Что получишь от меня близость, скинешь напряжение и всё?

– Ну… – протянул Уайлдер, отряхнув рукав. – Вообще-то да.

– Нет, – прицокнул Мерритт с самым довольным видом. – Ты, малыш, считай, заключил сделку с дьяволом. Теперь ты мой, и я с тебя просто так не слезу. Свободолюбивый? И на тебя аркан найдётся. 

Джек расплылся в довольной наглой улыбке и покачал головой, выражая свой скепсис. Его явно рассмешило подобное, а Мерритт прекрасно понял, как свободолюбивого воришку пугают серьёзные взрослые отношения и привязанность к кому-то одному. Но таких либо отпускать, либо за таких бороться. МакКинни был не из слабаков.

– Решил приручить? – усмехнулся он.

– Поймать в сети, – кивнул МакКинни. – Помнишь, историю про Лиса?

– Про кого?

– Про Лиса, бестолочь. Читать больше надо.

 

_Если ты приручишь меня, мы будем нужны друг другу. Для меня ты станешь единственным во всём мире. И для тебя я стану единственным во всём мире (с)_

 

Прошло несколько дней. Мерритт умело дразнил парнишку лаской и вниманием, затем обдавал холодком и отстранённостью. Он держал его на расстоянии, затем подпускал, как-то раз у них повторилась близость. Мерритт не давил, но умело вгонял в зависимость от себя, да так, что Джек постепенно перестал убегать и всё больше времени проводил дома. В одно утро он сам сел к Мерритту на колени и протянул ему чашку с ароматным кофе.

– Это тебе, – сказал он с улыбкой. – Доброе утро.

– С чего такая щедрость? – МакКинни улыбнулся, но всё же поцеловал плечо Уайлдера и принял чашку. 

– История о Лисе, помнишь? – Джек едва ли не мурлыкнул. – Слова только мешают понимать друг друга. И я сделал тебе кофе.

**Author's Note:**

> * Здесь и далее цитаты Лиса из "Маленького Принца" Антуана де Сент-Экзюпери.
> 
> Почему-то они сами пришли на ум, когда автор думал о Джеке и по любви своей продолжал ассоциировать с лисёнком.


End file.
